Living a lie
by Akihime93
Summary: Oh Ha Ni is shy, energetic, clumsy and stupid. But what if the last one was a lie, and she'd be smart instead of stupid? - with names of the korean drama instead of the Anime this time.
1. Chapter 1: Living a lie

**AN: First of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other stories but at the moment I'm still figuring what to do next.**

**vampires2rocks, thanks for giving me an idea. I really wanted to write something, so I made a quick short begin of this story. **

**(I know it's very short first chapter but I don't have much time right now)  
**

**I have no idea where I'll be heading with this story, but we'll see!**

**

* * *

**_Summary_**: **_What if Oh Ha Ni wasn't stupid? Would she still get Baek Seung Jo to lover her? _

_Would he ever find out about her true intelligence? What would he think about it? _

_

* * *

_**Please help me out by giving ideas, my inspiration is at a low level these days ^^**

**And of course, please support me XD  
**

**

* * *

**

My name is Oh Ha Ni. I'm shy, energetic, clumsy and stupid.

The last one is actually a lie. Everyone thinks I'm stupid, but I am not… The story behind it goes like this.

Back when I was in elementary school, I was the smartest girl in class. I skipped grades, got all kinds of prizes, and was even in the newspaper once. First I was proud, my mother and father always complimented me. I felt really special. But the kids at school disgusted me. I always couldn't help acting smart, or give the answer when someone else didn't know. Everyone hated me, and I didn't have any friends. When my mother died, everything became worse. My father and I decided it'd be better to move somewhere else, change schools and start a new life. And a new life, that's what I wanted. I was sick of being smart, and promised myself the following: I would go through life as someone who's stupid. I'd bring myself to the lowest class ever, and change myself. I had to get bad grades on purpose, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be someone else.

And that's when I started to make friends. There were other people who were 'stupid', but I really liked them. We could make fun together and laugh about the things we didn't know. Well, the things I pretended I didn't know. This was the life I always wanted, and my father allowed me to. _"As long as you're happy"_ is what he said. Although there are times when I doubt if it's right, to act like someone you're not.

I've always been satisfied with this. Until now. My father and I moved for the third time into a new house, but the house collapsed because of an earthquake. Now we're staying with my father's friend, and the father of my biggest crush ever, Baek Seung Jo. I love him, I'm really in love with him. But believe it or not, he's the smartest guy I've ever known, and he disgusts me because I'm _stupid_!

Now I'm struggling with these confusing feelings. I don't know if I love him enough to break my promise to myself, and change again to make him love me.


	2. Chapter 2: Let it all out

**AN: YESH! I managed to make a chapter 2. Because of the storyline there can be OOCs. **

**This is just my story with the Playful Kiss characters ;) Doesn't follow the original storyline :) **

**

* * *

**

"Hey stupid, dinner's ready" Oh Ha Ni growled at Baek Seung Jo. "I'm not stupid.." She mumbled, pouting and frowning. "You look like a granny with that expression" With that, Baek Seung Jo closed the door of her room again and left, just in time to avoid the pillow Oh Ha Ni had thrown. The pillow hit the door. No way was that jerk worth breaking the promise. No way was he even worth _loving_, but she couldn't help it. Her feelings for that jerk Baek Seung Jo were just uncontrollable.

During dinner Oh Ha Ni avoided eye contact with Baek Seung Jo. Sometimes she could feel his eyes on her, but she wouldn't give in to those damn tempting eyes. She only lived her for a few days, but he already knew how to tease her and how to drive her crazy. After dinner Eun Jo went to Ha Ni to tease her again. He held up his school book and pointed at something. "Oh Ha Ni, can you help me with this?" Oh Ha ni narrowed her eyes and read the problem he was pointing at. She took the book in her hand and studied it. _'Easy…'_ she thought. "Uhmm…" She made a stupid-looking thinking face, and Eun Jo laughed. "I guess you can't! Hahaha you're such an idiot!" He laughed at her and ran to his room, leaving her behind with his book.

Oh Ha Ni felt a pain in her heart. It hurt to know that when she was smart, people disgusted her, and that now she was stupid, people disgusted her too. What was wrong with her? What had she done wrong to deserve this? She clenched her fist and tried to hold back tears. Baek Seung Jo caught her with that expression. "You indeed should be embarrassed, not being able to help a kid like him with his school work." Oh Ha Ni felt how she couldn't hold them back anymore, and a tear fell on the book. Glad Baek Seung Jo didn't see this, he had already turned away. "You really are an idiot huh?" She heard him tease. Now she lost her temper. With a scream she threw the book at his head. "Argh! What the-" Seung Jo turned to see Oh Ha Ni with tears in her eyes "_YOU_ are the idiot Seung Jo! _I hate you_!" She dashed to her room, leaving him behind. Perplexed. "What was that?" Seung Jo's mother returned from the kitchen where the grownups were cleaning up and doing the dishes. "Nothing" Seung Jo left to his room too. He rubbed his head. That book hit him pretty hard. And what the hell was that? Normally Oh Ha Ni reacted different to his teases… seriously, girls!

Oh Ha Ni lay on her bed, burying her face in her pillow, sobbing. Baek Seung Jo. _He_ was the idiot. He didn't realize that she was pretending, that would make _him_ the idiot! It had been a long time since she cried like this. That's why she felt like, even in a small situation like this, she had to let it all out. She wanted so much to prove him how smart she was. That she wasn't who he thought she was. But if she did, it would ruin everything. It might leak, and what if her friends found out? She'd lose them for sure, she wouldn't like it either if her best friend had been lying to her all the time. She sat up straight and wiped the tears from her face. "I hate him…" Oh Ha Ni mumbled. That's it, she had to hate him. Loving him would only bring trouble. "I HATE HIM!"

Meanwhile, Baek Seung Jo stood outside her room, listening to her cries and screams. So she hated him huh. How could that little tease make her this upset? It couldn't have been only that… there must be something else that bothers her. _"I HATE HIM!"_ He was shocked to hear her repeating this. He didn't like it. He clenched his fist and slammed the door open. Oh Ha Ni squeaked in surprise and backed away on her bed as he approached her. He hovered over her and Oh Ha Ni was shocked to see how serious he looked.

"You don't hate me" He said, and Oh Ha Ni blinked with her teary eyes. "I do" She said. "Was it _that_ painful to hear me calling you 'idiot'? It's the truth so what's the problem?" Oh Ha Ni bit her lip and felt the tears starting to stream again. This wasn't going well at all. Seung Jo wanted to apologize, he didn't want her to cry like this. So why was he continuing making her cry? "Ha Ni, what's wrong" He said. Oh Ha Ni shook her head. "Just go away…" when he didn't budge she lost her temper again. "GO AWAY!" She screamed. After a moment of silence, Baek Seung Jo slowly made his way to the door and finally left.

This was not good. Oh Ha Ni had always managed to keep her cool. The cheerful, cute, loving and stupid Oh Ha Ni. That was who she wanted to be. Seung Jo made her return to the sad, smart and crybaby Oh Ha Ni. She had to stay strong, Seung Jo shouldn't be able to break her wall.

She was determined again. She wouldn't let him.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

**AN: I'm really sorry for the slow progress. And with that I don't mean the updating, but just how the story itself is progressing x_x **

**I'm really slow right now, but vampires2rocks is giving the push I need with her ideas 3 So again thanks ^^ **

**So here I go, two new chapters!**

**

* * *

**

Baek Seung Jo felt terrible. He knew he shouldn't get all worked up because he made a stupid girl cry, but still, it couldn't stop bothering him. "BROTHER!" Seung Jo looked up at his younger brother. "What?" He answered, a little bit annoyed because Eun Jo shouted like that. "I've been calling your name for more than ten times already, can you help me with this?" Eun Jo pointed at an exercise in his book. "Oh, yeah, sure…" He helped his little brother with his school work and then sat back in his chair again. "Seung Jo, you're acting strange" Seung Jo looked at his brother. "Sorry?" Eun Jo sighed. "You heard me. You're acting strange. Is it because of Oh Ha Ni?" He asked. "Don't be stupid" Seung Jo replied, but somehow he was afraid that Eun Jo was right.

* * *

"Beak Seung Jo! Good morning!" Seung Jo was surprised at Oh Ha Ni's cheerfulness. "Eh.. morning…" He mumbled, and he sat down and ate his breakfast. The family was energetic today, chatting happily with each other. Oh Ha Ni was cheerful as always, even though her eyes still were a little bit swollen. Oh Ha Ni had decided. She would act cheerful again, she would work harder to be the person she wanted to be. And also just act friendly towards Baek Seung Jo, even though she had decided to stop loving him. "Ha Ni-ya! Is something the matter? Your eyes are swollen, don't tell me you cried?" Oh Ha Ni laughed at Seung Jo's mother. She was always so kind. "Yeah I read a book, it was _so_ sad!" Seung Jo looked at her with raised eyebrows, which Ha Ni answered with a glare. He shrugged and continued eating his breakfast. He really didn't understand anything about her.

After breakfast Seung Jo helped with cleaning the table while Oh Ha Ni hurried upstairs to get some stuff. It was Saturday and she would be spending the day with her friends. When Seung Jo was done helping them he wanted to go to his room, but just when he wanted to ascend the stairs, he heard voices coming from upstairs. "Ha Ni, I can tell something's wrong" It was Oh Ha Ni talking with her father. First Seung Jo wanted to go back, but then he hesitated and stayed to listen. "What do you mean? I'm fine" Was Ha Ni's answer. "No, I can tell. Your smile…" Oh Ki Dong paused for a moment. "What's with my smile, dad?" Oh Ha Ni sounded impatient. "I can notice when you fake the bright smile you always have Ha Ni" There was a moment of silence again. "Dad, please stop, I'm fine…" Ha ni's voice was softer now. Seung Jo could notice that her father was right, something was wrong. And he strangely felt a weird feeling of guilt. "You don't have to force yourself, Ha Ni, I'm worried about you!" Oh Ki Dong said with a louder voice. Ha Ni didn't answer.

"Maybe you should just try to be yourself" Oh Ha Ni's father continued. She's always acting like herself, Seung Jo thought. "You're saying this now?" Oh Ha Ni sounded calm but Seung Jo could hear she was annoyed. "It's too late now isn't it? I'm sorry dad but I'm not feeling like talking about that right now. This is useless, I'm leaving" Seung Jo was too late to get away, Ha Ni was already descending the stairs and saw him. They stared at each other, and then she continued walking, avoiding any more eye contact. Seung Jo kept staring in front of him until he heard the front door close. She was surprising him more and more. Wasn't she the stupid, happy and clumsy Oh Ha Ni? When did she get so serious? "Ah, Baek Seung Jo" He looked up and saw Oh Ha Ni's father coming down. "What was that about?" The words slipped out of his mouth. "Oh you heard us?" He paused for a moment. "It's nothing". Oh Ki Dong patted Seung Jo's shoulder and went to the living room.

Seung Jo had never been interested in Oh Ha Ni. At school she always used to admire him from a distance. She then suddenly came barging in their home with her dad, and Eun Jo's room and his privacy suffered from it. Her looks didn't really attract him either. But somehow, in a strange way, she was making him want to know more and more about her.


	4. Chapter 4: Summer plans

**AN: I promise next chapter will be longer... XD**

**

* * *

**

"Back Seung Jo, do you have a sec?" Seung Jo looked behind him. His homeroom teacher wanted to talk to him. Seun Jo nodded and followed his teacher to one of the classrooms. "As you know we're, like always, sending students who have trouble studying, to a summer school this summer" His teacher said, and Seung Jo nodded. "But this year we're kind of running short on teachers, many have already plans for this summer, and I _really_ don't want to cancel this year's summer education so…" Seung Jo smirked. "So you want to ask me to teach there, right?" He said. "Yes! Exactly. We can pay you if you want, it'd be like a summer job for you. But you're really smart and our students need you" His teacher patted his shoulder and Seung Jo smiled. "Fine, I'll think about it" He said and his teacher nodded.

* * *

"Summer school?" Oh Ha Ni nodded. She wanted to talk to him in private, so they were alone in her room. " I failed my exams again so I was suggested to go there." Oh Ki Dong studied the brochure Ha Ni had handed him. "Oh Ha Ni. You _failed_ your exams again?" Ha Ni rolled her eyes. "Dad, we discussed about this years ago and you were always fine with it remember?" Oh Ha Ni whispered. "Not if I'm not seeing you happy" Oh Ki Dong said. "Dad I _am_ happy" Ha Ni hugged her father. "Plus, my friends are going too so it'll be fun!" She said. "I see, well then, if you really want to" Oh Ki Dong smiled. "Thanks dad! I love you" She hugged him again. But there was one thing Ha Ni didn't mention. Another reason she'd like to go there: she would be separated from Seung Jo for a while.

During dinner Oh Ha Ni told the family about it. "So, I'll be going to a summer school this summer! It's like a camp but then with education and stuff" Oh Ha Ni explained. "Aw really? Sounds fun! But I don't like you leaving us this summer! I wanted to go shopping with you, and to the beach and theme park and… and more!" Seung Jo's mother whined. "Aww I'll be sure to call you every now and then!" Oh Ha Ni said. "Aww I do pity stupid people, they have to spend their precious summer time studying!" Eun Jo said. "EUN JO!" His mother warned. Seung Jo couldn't believe it, but now he knew that Ha Ni was going, he wouldn't mind at all to spend his summer time there.

* * *

"I'll do it"

Seung Jo was alone with his teacher again and he had decided to go teach at the summer school.

"Really? Thanks a lot Baek Seung Jo, you're a big help" His teacher said happily.

"They'll sure improve with a great teacher like you!" Seung Jo smiled.

That summer job might not be so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5: Arrival

**AN: YAY update. This story is gonna be really long if I keep up this chapter length xD but I'm too busy to make them longer at once, and I really want to update :)**

**I'm still not used to the korean names, anime names are easier XD **

**

* * *

**

Oh Ha Ni smiled as she breathed in the fresh summer air. Today she would be leaving to her summer school, finally! She stood outside the house with the family, waiting for the bus that picks up students from the area. "Ha Ni-ya!" She was embraced by Seung Jo's mother. "I'll really, really miss you! Please call us?" She sobbed. "Haha, sure! I also might visit you sometime in a weekend" Ha Ni said. "That'd be great!" Geum Hee hugged her again. They heard a sound and looked behind them to see the bus arrive. "Okay Ha Ni, got everything?" Oh Ki Dong asked. "Yes!" Ha Ni said, holding tightly onto her case. "Well then, bye everyone!" She hugged Seung Jo's father, patted Eun Jo's head and waved at Seung Jo. Then she followed her father to the bus that had opened its doors already. "Bye dad, I love you" She hugged her father and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "I love you too! Have a lot of fun and don't forget to call' Oh Ki Dong said, wiping away a tear. "OH HA NI!" Bong Joon Gu was in the bus already and Ha Ni laughed at his shout. "Bye bye!" She waved at her father and the family and the doors closed. The family kept waving until the bus was out of sight, and then they went back inside.

"Well, then I'll be off too" Seung Jo said. "What? Where to?" Geum Hee asked. To be honest, Seung Jo hadn't told anybody about his summer plans. He didn't want Ha Ni to know before-hand that he would be attending summer school too. If the family had summer plans themselves he would have informed them about it, but they said they would stay at home because his father would still be busy with work. So he decided to tell them last minute. "I'm going to the summer school too, they offered me a summer job as teacher there" Seung Jo explained. All jaws dropped. "_What_? And you're saying this now? Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Seung Jo shrugged and went upstairs to get his stuff. He had already packed everything. Eun Jo followed him. He _knew_ what was going on. "You didn't tell us because of Oh Ha Ni, right?" Seung Jo looked at him and sighed. "That's none of your concern" He answered. "So you're not denying it?" Eun Jo asked. Seung Jo smirked, his little brother was always so sharp. "Like I said, it's none of your concern" He patted Eun Jo's head and left the room with his stuff.

* * *

"Woah look at that!" Jung Joo Ri squealed. "It's amazing!" Dok Go Min said. The summer school building looked even better than in the brochure. A few meters from the school were the dorms, in which Oh Ha Ni would share a room with her two best friends. A man came walking towards their group. "Welcome to our summer school! I will guide you to your dorms. You'll have some time to unpack your stuff and look around. We're also still waiting for some busses. We'd like you to come to the ceremony hall at 6 o'clock, we'll have an introduction there and after that we'll have dinner. Understood?" The students nodded. "Alright then please follow me" They all followed him to the dorms. There was a guy's dorm and a girl's dorm. "Please take your time, and remember, the ceremony hall at 6 o'clock!" The man went away and the students went to their dorm. In the letter for the application they also received a room number and key. "Well then, let's find our room!" Jung Joo Ri said.

"Awesome!" They had finally found their room and it was very cozy. Three beds, a small TV, a couch, seat, coffee table, mini kitchen and a small bathroom. "Woah I didn't expect this school to be so luxury!" Dok Go Min said. "I don't feel like a stupid person at all!" Jung Joo Ri squealed, letting herself fall on a bed. "Hahaha me neither!" Dok Go Min laughed. Oh Ha Ni smiled. "Me neither" She said softly, feeling kind of guilty as she said so.

* * *

At the promised time, all students had already arrived and got together in what they called "the ceremony hall". There were quite a lot of students. They could hear people say they were really happy they could study because they were having trouble, but they could also hear people say they didn't have any trouble at all, but just liked to go to summer school, and so they would have a nice advantage next year. They had an introduction, and were told that the "ceremony hall" would also be the dining hall, that they would have lessons during day and have free time at night and in the weekends. "This is so much fun! I've never been this excited about studying before!" Dok Go Min said after the introduction. "Hahaha me too!" Ha Ni laughed.

"Ah, Baek Seung Jo! Welcome" Seung Jo's teacher greeted him. "Hello, sorry I'm late" Seung Jo said. "That's okay, I'll guide you around" Seung Jo walked along with him, while in the meanwhile the students gathered for dinner.

At this very moment, Oh Ha Ni was still oblivious to the fact that she and Seung Jo were at the same place right now.


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble

**AN: Woah! Today I was making a French exam, and then BAM! While making that exam suddenly out of the nothing a bomb of ideas for this story exploded in my head :D Don't ask me how, and why during an exam, but I'm glad I found some inspiration. **

**And yeah I'm still busy with school, and really stressed now and then. But I just HAD to write it down, and writing this made me feel calm and happy XD A nice anti-stress medicine. **

**So here are two new chapters, and I'm glad to say they're a little longer than the previous ^^ I hope you'll like how they turned out... o.O But I must say I'm quite satisfied with them ^^**

**

* * *

**

Oh Ha Ni was the first to wake up. She turned on the lights so that her friends would wake up too, and went into the bathroom to shower and change. Today would be the first school day, she was really looking forward to it! When she finished she came back, to see that her friends were still sleeping. "Joo Ri! Go Min!" She tried to shake them awake. "Huh what?" Go Min opened her eyes. "Come on wake up! We have to go have breakfast now or we'll miss our first class" Ha Ni said. "Five more minutes…" Joo Ri mumbled, pulling the blankets over her head. Go Min already stepped out of her bed. "Ha Ni, you better go ahead and reserve us a table in the dining hall before everything is full. I'll take care of her" Go Min said, pointing at Joo Ri. "Okay!" Ha Ni nodded and left the room. She left the dorm and made her way to the school. Just when she heard someone calling her name.

"Oh Ha Ni?" She turned around and her jaw almost literary dropped. It was a girl from her old school. A girl who knew the smart Oh Ha Ni. "Min Hee? W-what…" Oh Ha Ni was too shocked, she didn't know what to say. When she left her school she had assumed she would _never_ see anyone again. And she totally forgot people from different areas would be attending this summer school! Just when she opened her mouth again to say something, she saw another shocking thing. Or well, thing, someone. She could see someone approaching them from behind Min Hee. It was Baek Seung Jo. "Baek Seung Jo?" She squeaked. Seung Jo slowly walked towards her and she backed away, until he was very close. He stared at her, and Ha Ni didn't know what he was planning. Until he gently smacked her head. "You should hurry up, or you'll be late for class" He said. "B-b-but what! What are you doing here?" Ha Ni stuttered, rubbing her head with an offended face. "I'm one of the teachers here, so hurry up or I'll punish you" Ha Ni nodded and quickly ran towards the school, passing Min Hee who was still standing at the same place.

Min Hee watched how Ha Ni ran away and shook her head. She then turned to Seung Jo. "You two dating? Related? I can't believe that nerd still has contacts" She said with a sneering laugh. Seung Jo glared at her. "What do you mean?" He asked, and Min Hee seemed to be surprised.

"Oh _come on_! Do-" "BAEK SEUNG JO?" Seung Jo looked behind him to see who interrupted them. Of course no one else than Bong Joon Gu. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? You're stalking Oh Ha Ni right? I KNEW IT! You better stay away from her, or I'll –" They were interrupted by another loud and sneering laugh by Min Hee. "_Oh my god_ what happened to the world! I don't understand what's so nice about that nerd, but hey, I guess it's none of my concern anymore" Seung Jo wanted to stop her, but the girl just walked away with elegant movements. "Geez who does she think who she is? Was she talking about Oh Ha Ni?" Bong Joon Gu asked. Seung Jo shrugged in response and followed the crowd to the school.

* * *

Oh Ha Ni sat at a table alone, and kept the other seats reserved for her friends. She was out of breath from running, and her heart was beating very fast. She couldn't believe it, Seung Jo was here. She couldn't help the smile forming on her face as she slowly realized it. Then her smile immediately faded. Damn it, she had decided to stop loving him, but now she noticed how happy she was to see him… she realized she was still in love with him. But how can she _not_ love him? Those tempting eyes, that sexy voice, his playful (and evil) teases…

"Ha Ni!" Ha Ni jumped in shock as Go Min awoke her from her dreams. "Thanks for keeping these free" Joo Ri said, pointing at the seats. They sat down and ate their breakfast. Forgetting about Seung Jo, Oh Ha Ni's mind went back to Min Hee. She really hoped that was the only person here from her old school. If there were more and they would recognize her, she might be in serious trouble. She looked around and spotted a table where a few teachers were having breakfast, including Seung Jo. He was the youngest. Of course, he actually was, just like her, still a student. He was so handsome… she quickly shook her head, waving the dreamy thoughts away.

"Hey Oh Ha Ni, what are you doing here?" Ha Ni looked where the question was coming from, and she saw a horrible view. A whole group of students from her old school was standing at her table, exactly what she feared… "Yeah, since when do _you_ need to attend a summer school?" A guy from behind her suddenly said. She was surrounded, and she noticed Min Hee standing between them, saying "I told you so!" to the others. "I bet it was the only way for her to make friends!" A girl said with an evil smile. "Hey, what happened to miss _I-know-everything_? Don't you have anything to say to your ol' friends?" Another guy said. "Hey, Ha Ni, what are they talking about?" Joo Ri asked. "Yeah, do you know them?" Go Min asked. "WHAT'S GOING ON! WHO DARES TO OFFEND MY OH HA NI?" Right, Bong Joon Gu meddled in. Ha Ni felt like she was going to faint, she couldn't take this. The voices around her started to sound like echo's, and her heart was racing like crazy. Everyone had gotten more excited and they were all shouting at her and around her. Until a loud voice shut them up. "HEY! What's with this chicken noise? Everyone go eat your breakfast, your classes will start in ten minutes!" One of the teachers bellowed, and the students went obediently back to their tables.

Seung Jo was standing next to the teacher. He actually witnessed the whole scene from the beginning, and was now really wondering what was going on. He walked towards Oh Ha Ni and grabbed her arm. "Come with me" He said. "Eh?" Oh Ha Ni felt how he tugged her from her seat and pulled her along with him, leaving her surprised friends alone. "What is it? Hey! Let go!" Oh Ha Ni kept protesting but was forced to go along with him until they were outside, behind the school building. Only then his grip weakened and she pulled away from him. "What do you want?" She didn't care she loved him, or if he would hate her. He wasn't allowed to just take her anywhere he wanted, he didn't have the right to do that!

"What was that all about?" Seung Jo asked. "Nothing, I don't know" Ha Ni answered, and she shrugged. "You sure?" Seung Jo glared at her and Ha Ni avoided eye contact. "Y-yeah" She said, and she swallowed. "Why do you care anyway, it's none of your business" She added. Seung Jo stared at her for a moment. Secretly he wondered himself too. Why did he want to know so badly? "W-we live under the same roof. I don't want to live with someone who looks like she's got a dark past, if you get into fights it will bother me too" Seung Jo managed to say, keeping is cool. He was just damn curious. Ha Ni managed to look at him again and tried to find words.

"Really, there's n… nothing…" She whispered the last word, and she felt how she couldn't hold back a tear. Seung Jo blinked in surprise. After the first tear, more started to fall, and she slowly sank to her knees and sobbed. Seung Jo still wasn't used to seeing crying girls, and he didn't know what to do. First he stood there frozen, but felt somehow that he had to comfort her. So he bent down too and gently patted her head. "If… you don't want to talk about it.. now, it's okay. I'd just like to know what's going on soon.." He said uneasily. Damn it, hopefully that didn't sound unlike him, he felt like he was losing his cool. Ha Ni nodded as she silently cried, then she grabbed his shirt and leaned onto him, sobbing hysterically.

He carefully wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. This moment was rather awkward.


	7. Chapter 7: One smile

**AN: And the second chapter I'm uploading for now. Now you'll have to wait again until my brain has done its work :P **

**Sorry if this story seems to be kind of overdramatic but yeah, try to imagine you were in this situation, it would be kind of hopeless right? :)  
**

**If you don't like how things are turning out, I'm sorry T_T I'm no professional writer, just doing this for fun and actually also for people who would like to read this, so I secretly hope this story won't disappoint *_***

**Prepare for both some drama and fluff in the future :)**

**P.S - I'm listening to "Firework" by Katy Perry now, isn't that song just awesome? :D**

**

* * *

**

"I'm sorry we're late" What made the situation even more awkward, was that the class Seung Jo had to teach, was Oh Ha Ni's class. Like it had all been planned! They both entered the classroom where the loud students immediately fell silent. The teacher, and a student girl with red eyes from crying entered the classroom. Nobody even dared to ask what happened, and Ha Ni obediently went to the free seat next to Go Min and sat down. "What's wrong?" Go Min whispered. "Yeah what happened?" Joo Ri whispered, she was sitting next to Go Min. "Silence" Seung Jo told the girls and they jumped in shock and quickly turned to the blackboard again. Seung Jo sighed and continued his lesson. He didn't want anyone to bother Ha Ni now, not even her friends. She looked so upset that it shocked him. What was she hiding? During class Ha Ni didn't exchange words with her friends. She did look around for a bit and was relieved to see none of the students from her old school were in the same class as her.

"Well, that's it for today. Remember your homework and see you tomorrow" Seung Jo said as the students left the class. "Oh Ha Ni" He warned. Ha Ni thought she could leave, but now that she had shown Seung Jo those bitter tears… She sighed and turned back to him. "I'll see you later girls" She said to her friends, and they nodded in response before the door closed behind them. Ha Ni hadn't really exchanged words with them. Not even during the break, she had just been silent, and spent some time at the bathroom, avoiding the students from her old school. She really regretted choosing for summer education. "Do you think you can talk now?" Seung Jo asked. Oh Ha Ni looked at her feet and mumbled something. Finally Baek Seung Jo showed some interest in her. And she hated how she couldn't be happy at all about it. "What is it that you're hiding" Seung Jo demanded. So he already found out she was hiding something. No surprise, she had shown him already some sides of her he wasn't supposed to see. This was all her own fault.

"VOC stands for "Verenigde Oost-Indische Compagnie". In the 17th and 18th centuries the VOC was the largest commercial enterprise in the world, with a fleet of more than a hundred ships, thousands of employees, dozens of offices in Asia, and six establishments in the Netherlands. These were the "VOC chambers" in Amsterdam, Enkhuizen, Hoorn, Rotterdam, Delft and Middelburg." She said in almost one breath like she was a talking book. The homework Seung Jo gave them, was study the history of the VOC since the subject in history class was Europe. She hadn't studied it at all, she just knew this.

Seung Jo narrowed his eyes in confusion. Oh Ha Ni stepped closer to the desk and leaned on it, this time with the courage to look him in his eyes. "I'm not stupid. I've been living with a false personality for years, and I've been lying and pretending. _That's_ what I'm hiding" With that she walked away, not being able to keep her tears again.

This was it, he knew about her secret. Was this the end of the person she wanted to be? How long would it take before everyone knows - "Ha Ni?" Oh Ha Ni looked up in shock as she just closed the classroom door behind her. Go Min and Joo Ri had been listening in… "What was it you just said? You're kidding, right?" Go Min asked. When Ha Ni only looked down and didn't say anything, Joo Ri and Go Min looked at each other in shock. "Wait, then you're not really the Oh Ha Ni we know?" Joo Ri asked. "You've been pretending you're stupid. You've been living a lie and deceived us all along?" Go Min asked. Oh Ha Ni felt attacked, she couldn't find an answer to all this. "Why didn't you tell us? We still would've liked you, didn't you trust us?" Joo Ri said with an offended look in her eyes. "It- it's not like that! I just-" It was the first time Ha Ni opened her mouth in defense. But Go Min started again. "So those times we were laughing because I didn't understand a single thing about math, or history. Were you laughing _with_ me, or _at_ me?" Go Min surprisingly started to lose her temper.

"Go Min please! Of course I wouldn't-"

"-never mind, I still need time to think this over. This is really strange, but thanks for lying to us. Really great" Go Min continued, turning away.

Joo Ri gave Ha Ni one last disappointed look before following Go Min. Ha Ni ran the other direction, crying. She had no idea where she was heading, but she knew that it felt like her world was falling apart. And it was only the first day of summer school.

Seung Jo was still sitting at his desk, staring in front of him, unaware of what occurred outside the classroom. Oh Ha Ni wasn't stupid. She was smart. She had been acting, pretending and lying all along. Everything started to make sense. Being a very smart guy himself, he slowly started realizing what must have happened. Those students who bullied her, the way she overreacted when he called her stupid. She must've wanted to change because people treated her badly because she was smart. Right, now he knew about it, so he wouldn't have to be curious anymore. Then why did he still want to see her again? Talk to her, know more about her. Was it pity? Or something else? He sighed and rubbed his head with both hands. Without knowing herself, this girl was driving him crazy.

He gazed outside the window, and blinked a few times to see if he didn't imagine things. But he didn't. Meters away from the window, but close enough to notice, was Ha Ni sitting on a bench, with her back towards him.

* * *

Oh Ha Ni had made her way outside the school building and was sitting on a bench, trying to calm down. That was just too much. Seung Jo knew it, she didn't know what his thoughts about her were right now. But her best friends… They were the ones who weren't supposed to know. And now they found out, it exactly went like she feared. They hate her now. What would she do now? Just go back to the dorm and try to act normal? Impossible. She looked around. This place was pretty nice, there were no people at all what made it quite peaceful. The singing birds, the nice summer weather. She felt like she could really calm down. She turned around to study the place even more, when she noticed a window in the distance. She immediately noticed the posters hanging in the classroom, it was definitely the classroom she was just in. She sighed in relief when she noticed Seung Jo wasn't there anymore. It would've been bad if he saw her right now.

"So here you are" Ha Ni looked up in shock. From the other side, Seung Jo was approaching her. She looked at him with wide eyes, and then slowly calmed down. Seung Jo sat down on the bench, and there was an awkward moment of silence. "You always hated me for following you around…" Oh Ha Ni started, not looking at him. "Now look what you're doing" She couldn't help but smile a little as she said that. Seung Jo looked at her with raised eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Go Min and Joo Ri were listening in" Ha Ni said. Seung Jo kept staring at her in surprise, still silent. "They hate me now…"

The final tears rolled down her cheeks. There just couldn't be any more tears left now. "Want to stay with me?" The words rolled out and surprised both Oh Ha Ni and himself. "What?" For a moment she thought she heard wrong. "Well…" Seung Jo hesitated, and wondered if that's what he really wanted. But he couldn't let her return to her room now, could he? "I don't think you feel like going back to your room now. And since I don't share a room with anyone, I thought…" Seung Jo didn't know how to continue the sentence. Damn him for losing his cool again. Oh Ha Ni couldn't help the smile appearing on her face. At least one good thing was happening today. Seung Jo offered her to stay the night at his room. Sharing a room with the one you love, wouldn't that be any girl's dream? "Thanks, I'd love to" She said, and she finally looked at him and smiled at him.

Seung Jo was delighted to see her smile again. But this one smile made him feel so funny inside that it scared him.

It was the first smile he saw, while knowing the _real_ her.

It was also the first _true_ smile she gave him, since that one night they had a fight. Since then she had always faked a smile.

And it was a smile that made him realize, that he slowly began feeling something for her.


	8. Chapter 8: In love

**AN: *addicted to writing* **

**So here again, two new chapters :) They're getting more fluffy and Seung Jo is changing. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"So, this is my room" Seung Jo said uneasily. It was already evening, and they had both spent the rest of the afternoon on that bench, talking about Ha Ni's past. She was really relieved that there was someone who listened to her and could talk about it with her. And not just someone, but the guy she loved. During dinner they had visited Oh Ha Ni's room to get her some stuff, because that was the time that all other students were away from their rooms. Seung Jo said he would take care of some food for them later.

"Hey, there's only one bed" Ha Ni said. "I know" Seung Jo said. "But you said-" "I only said that I didn't share a room with anyone, not that I had a room that was supposed for more people" Seung Jo said wisely. "But don't worry, I'll sleep on the floor" He added. "No! You'll catch a cold! I'll sleep on the floor!" Ha Ni protested. "And you won't catch a cold? Come on, it's summer and I'm a guy. I'll be fine with sleeping on the floor" Seung Jo said.

"But there's only one blanket! Why did you offer me to stay here anyway, if there's only room for one?"

"What are you getting worked up for, I just tried to be nice to you for once! What's with the attitude!"

"I didn't mean to come here to bother you! And I don't need you to pity me"

"I don't pity you! I just …"

They were both panting now, and Seung Jo was out of words. "I just… Argh forget it, I'll just sleep on the floor, that's that. I offered you to stay here myself so you're not bothering me" He said after an awkward silence, and he turned away from her. "Get your stuff done, I'll go get some food" And the door closed before Oh Ha Ni could say anything back. With a loud sigh she sat down on the couch. Then she suddenly giggled a little. It had been a while since she and Seung Jo bickered like this, and she was glad they were at it again. On his way to the dining hall, Seung Jo couldn't help but smirk. Oh Ha Ni wasn't the idiot he knew before, she wasn't stupid. But he could still tease her, and they could still bicker like they always did. It was just a nice feeling that things hadn't totally changed.

* * *

Seung Jo returned with some food, and they ate together at his small table. "Thanks" Oh Ha Ni just remembered that she hadn't thanked him for everything yet. Seung Jo didn't answer, but he just smiled while they continued eating. "I guess I can't hide here forever. Tomorrow I'll just have to go back and face it" Ha Ni said. "Yeah…" Seung Jo replied. To be honest, he didn't feel really comfortable. He realized he was starting to really like her. And now they were alone together, he really didn't know what to say or what to do. And he also didn't know how she felt about him. She had confessed to him months ago, he had harshly rejected her, and it was already quite a long time ago when she was screaming that she hated him. There was no way she could still be in love with him.

After dinner, Ha Ni offered to clean up, so Seung Jo went to take a shower. The luxury dorm rooms all had showers, although they were very cheap. But everyone was happy that they could at least shower in their own room. After he was finished it was her turn. She felt kind of uncomfortable when he got her a towel and stuff, and she quickly entered the bathroom and closed the door. Seung Jo rubbed his wet hair and sat down on the couch, trying to find a nice channel on his old mini TV. He actually felt kind of nervous. He had heard the sounds of a showering Oh Ha Ni often enough at his own house, but right now it seemed different. It was in a different situation. After staring motionlessly at the television for a while, he looked up when he heard the bathroom door open. Oh Ha Ni came out, her body wrapped in a towel and with wet hair. "What the- you could at least dress yourself properly!" Seung Jo protested immediately as he got up from the couch. "I just forgot to bring my nightgown into the bathroom! If it's bothering you then just don't look!" Ha Ni immediately yelled back. She grasped her nightgown and disappeared into the bathroom again. Seung Jo sat down again, burying his face in his hands. This was bad. He was getting excited, how the hell could this be happening!

Ha Ni returned, dressed in her nightgown that disappointedly almost covered as much skin as the towel did. Or well… disappointedly? "Is something wrong?" She asked with a worried look. It seemed that Seung Jo had been staring at her. "Oh.. no" He answered, looking back at the television. Ha Ni shrugged and sat down next to him, joining him with watching TV. She felt really surprised by the way she could keep her cool. Her heart was racing, and she felt kind of nervous. But she could act normal and relaxed, and she was very happy with that. "So…" She said uneasily. "Do you still hate me? Now you know I'm actually not stupid" She said, trying to start a conversation. Seung Jo looked at her in surprise. Was she planning on making the situation even _more_ awkward? "I never really hated you" It was the truth, but he was surprised that he just said that aloud. "Really? I'm glad" She replied. There was another awkward silence. While watching TV, Seung Jo couldn't help but glance at her sometimes. That nightgown really suited her, and it looked actually pretty cute. Or maybe rather.. sexy? He shook his head in confusion. He had never really felt desires before, and he was glad with that. But… his eyes wandered to Oh Ha Ni again. Damn hormones.

Ha Ni suddenly got up and walked towards the TV, blocking his view of the TV. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked. "Changing channels, this is boring" She said as she pressed the button on the TV, zapping through other channels (they didn't have a remote). "No it's not, keep it there" He got up too and wanted to change the channel back. "No! Here, this is better" "No, this one" They struggled as they fought for the buttons. "Just keep it there, it was fine!" "No!" Oh Ha Ni suddenly blushed when she noticed that his hand was on hers. After a moment of silence Seung Jo noticed it too and quickly let go. "Never mind, do whatever you want" He said. Ha Ni watched the TV for another half an hour while Seung Jo read a book, and prepared some lessons. Then it was time to go to bed.

* * *

"Seung Jo… are you really gonna sleep like that?" Ha Ni asked. She was in the bed while Seung Jo was on the floor, without mattress or blanket, just on the floor with a pillow! "Yep" He said. "I can't let you. I won't mind if we… you know… shared a bed" She said uneasily. Sharing a bed with Oh Ha Ni? Seung Jo didn't know how to think about that. But they were both very smart persons, and both possibly realized that sleeping on the floor like this wouldn't be an option. "Alright then, but don't you dare tell my mother about this" He got up and joined her. Oh Ha Ni was sharing a one-man bed with the guy she liked, and Seung Jo was sharing one with the girl he liked. Their bodies were pressed together, and Ha Ni thought she was going to die from happiness.

"I can't sleep" She said. "Be quiet, I have to get up early tomorrow" Seung Jo said. "You smell really good" Oh Ha Ni had found out that these kinds of comments made him feel uncomfortable. Seung Jo didn't know how to respond to that. "… Just go to sleep" He mumbled and Oh Ha Ni giggled. But she really couldn't sleep. Alright, this was her chance to cuddle with him. She moved closer to him, leaning her head on his chest. "H-hey, what are you doing, just keep some distance" Seung Jo said with an invisible blush. "Nope" Ha Ni giggled again, she loved him so much. Now she really couldn't hold back. To tease him even more she wrapped her arms around him, on which Seung Jo freaked out. "Hey!" He struggled in her embrace.

That little brat, she was teasing him! First he tried to push her off of him, but then his hands slowly wandered to her sides and squeezed. He knew most girls were ticklish and it was a good way to control them, so this was his chance to try out himself. "Kya!" Ha Ni squealed, letting go of him. "Keep distance I said" Seung Jo warned, but he couldn't help but laugh now. For fun he tickled her sides again, and Ha Ni struggled away from him until she was pressed against the wall. "Don't!" She complained between giggles. It was so much fun that he got carried away, so Seung Jo just kept attacking the now squirming Oh Ha Ni, tickling her sides and ribs viciously. The sounds she made were cute and funny, and turned to squeals when he scribbled his fingers over her stomach, ignoring her desperate tries to get away. Being trapped between Seung Jo and the wall, Ha Ni was suffering some serious torture, and she could only laugh and struggle. After some minutes of more he stopped.

"That'll teach you" He said, and he went back in his sleeping position again. Ha Ni was still panting from the torture, but it also made her tired. So within a few minutes she was in a deep sleep. This time it was Seung Jo who couldn't sleep. Damn it, he thought. He listened to Ha Ni's deep breaths and confirmed that she was asleep by saying "Ha Ni?". He leaned on his arm and looked at her face. "Now thanks to you I'm the one who can't sleep" He said. He studied her face, he had never studied her face from such a close distance. Even if it was dark, he could see it very well. Slowly he was drawn nearer, and before he knew it, he kissed her. He just kissed her! Just softly and innocently so that it wouldn't wake her. When he pulled back he wanted more, but it might wake her, so he'd better not.

Now he knew it, he had fallen in love with her. He had no idea when she started to attract him, maybe already since that one night when she cried and screamed she hated him. But all he knew was that she had become special for him. So what now? What should he do with his feelings? He sighed and lay back down, trying to get some sleep.

This was _so_ troublesome.


	9. Chapter 9: Another confession

**AN: Plus a short chapter. I hope I can update soon :) **

**I'm still thinking of how to continue now ^^**

**

* * *

**

"Hmmhh…" Oh Ha Ni slowly woke up and noticed Seung Jo was already gone. There was a bowl of rice on the table for breakfast, and a note that he had to prepare the lesson and she'd better not be late. Ha Ni gazed at the clock, it was already pretty late. So she was late already. And she really didn't feel like seeing everyone. So she decided to spend the day at Seung Jo's room. She ate, showered, changed, cleaned up and then went to watch some TV. She didn't need school anyway. Now it had been leaked, why would she bother going to summer school anyway?

When she was laying on the couch with her arms behind her head and a depressed face, the door opened and Seung Jo came in. "So here you are" He said. She didn't say anything, she just kept staring at the ceiling. "What's with the depressed face" He poked her exposed side, making her squeal and sit up straight. "I just don't feel like going back now" She said, rubbing the spot he just poked. "Your friends looked pretty down too" Seung Jo said. "They're not my friends anymore… " Ha Ni mumbled with a depressed face. "Hey what's with the attitude" Seung Jo said, and he pushed her back down on the couch and started tickling her again. "HEY-Haha DON'T! You _jerk_!" Ha Ni laughed, rolling away and falling on the floor. "That was also a punishment for skipping my class" Seung Jo said and he smirked. To be honest, he just wanted to see her laugh.

"But I think.." He continued. "Sitting here all day being depressed isn't going to solve anything. So I think you just need to come back with me and face it" He said. "Maybe you're right" Ha Ni sighed. Seung Jo helped her up and she followed him outside. "Break is almost over" He said as they walked back towards the school, and Ha Ni nodded in response. She was so happy how her relationship with Seung Jo had developed. She wanted to tell her friends so bad about her night with him. She had shared a bed with him! He had been nice to her! He had tickled her to death in _bed_! What would they say to that? She really had to make up with them.

* * *

When they entered the school she felt a little nervous. She looked around, afraid she would see someone from her old school or would suddenly run into one of her friends, she wasn't ready for that yet.

"Oh Ha Ni!" She looked behind and saw Bong Joon Gu. "Bong Joon Gu…" She said and she stopped walking. Seung Jo continued walking and stood still a few meters further. "I heard about…" Bong Joon Gu started. Of course, Go Min and Joo Ri must have told him. "Eh.." Bong Joon Gu scratched his head uneasily. "I'm sorry, for lying to you. To all of you, I can understand if you hate me now" Oh Ha Ni said, and she wanted to continue walking. "No! Wait!" Bong Joon Gu yelled. She stopped and turned back at him. "It's true that I was really shocked. But! You must have had your reasons to lie to us! And-" He paused. "I'll never hate you! I still love you, Oh Ha Ni! No matter how smart or stupid you are, I'll always love you!" He said and Ha Ni's eyes widened. She had heard many confessions of him before, but this one was so serious and… sweet. "Bong Joon Gu…" She blushed and then smiled. "Thank you" She went to him and hugged him.

She was so happy with what he said, now she had also more hope that it'd be alright with Go Min and Joo Ri. "Thanks!" She said once again, and she went back to Seung Jo was standing. With accent on '_was'_. He wasn't there anymore. "Huh? He was waiting here just now…. Ah well" She mumbled to herself and she shrugged.

* * *

Seung Jo was already in the classroom. Why did he have to see that? 'Don't tell me you're jealous of Bong Joon Gu' he thought, and he shook his head. No way. What did he want anyway? Now that he found out that he had feelings for Oh Ha Ni, he had no idea what to do or how to deal with it. "Argh…" He rubbed his head with a stressed grunt. This wasn't supposed to happen! Love was something he wasn't really good with. And he still didn't know how she felt about him. The way she acted in bed, was that to tease him, or because she likes him too? The bell rang and he shook the thoughts away. Concentrate on the class, he thought.

"Go Min! Joo Ri!" The girls turned and saw Oh Ha Ni coming towards them. "Ha Ni…" Joo Ri mumbled, and they seemed to be uncomfortable. "We really have to get to class" Go Min said, and they wanted to walk past her. "No!" Ha Ni stopped them. "Please, give me a chance" She said. "We really need to talk" She continued. Joo Ri and Go Min looked at each other. "But…" "Seung Jo will understand. So please, come with me" She pulled Go Min along with her and Joo Ri followed.

Ha Ni had decided. She would tell them everything about her, explain everything, and hope for the best. That they would still be her best friends.


	10. Chapter 10: Friendship

**AN: I'M SO SORRY XD I've been pretty busy lately, as well as inspiration less. But I'd like to thank reviewer Narutoske for giving me an idea. **

**Thanks to your feedback I managed to get inspiration again, and I'm excited to write it down.  
**

**It took a while for me to work it out in my head, but I have the ideas ready now, so I'm ready to upload two more chapters! 3 **

**Yesh people, I'm not planning on ending this story yet ;)**

* * *

Oh Ha Ni wanted to take Go Min and Joo Ri to the peaceful bench-place. But since she just realized that they would be visible for Seung Jo's class there, she just took them somewhere else. Out of sight, and where it was peaceful as well. "Eh, please sit down.." She said uneasily, and the girls sat down on the bench. "I know I've not been honest with you girls. But I do want you to know all about it… If you hate me, that's okay, no actually not.. but I just want you to know the truth.." Ha Ni began, and Go Min and Joo Ri swallowed and nodded silently. "When I was young…"

While Ha Ni told the girls the whole story, Seung Jo was teaching the class. He glanced at the three empty seats and almost smiled. Oh Ha Ni probably found the courage to talk to them, probably because of Bong Joon Gu. Or maybe because of him?

After the whole story there was a moment of silence. Go Min and Joo Ri didn't know what to say. "But…" Oh Ha Ni continued the story. "Being friends with you, the fact that I love you guys… wasn't a lie…" Go Min and Joo Ri got teary eyes. "So…" Ha Ni got teary eyes as well. "…If you don't want to be my friends anymore I can understand but…" "Ha Ni-ya!" The girls attacked her with a double embrace, and they cried together. "I'm sorry I didn't let you talk sooner, I just attacked you and-" "It's okay Go Min, I understand" They smiled at each other and hugged each other again. "But… it's still a shocking fact that you're smart, Ha Ni-ya" Joo Ri said. "Yeah I think so too" Go Min said and they laughed. While they slowly made their way back towards the school they continued talking. "We were rather shocked when you didn't return to our room and when we found out your stuff was gone" Joo Ri said. "Yeah, I felt kind of guilty! Where have you been? I was afraid you had completely left the school grounds" Go Min said.

Yesh! Now was the time to tell them the news. "Well…." Ha Ni began, and she couldn't help the huge grin that was appearing on her face. "What? Where have you been?" The girls were getting very curious. "It's a whole story! But.. long story short: I spent the night at Seung Jo's room-" – the girls gasped, "- In his bed" – their eyes widened, "- together with him" – the girls squealed. "OHMYGOD!" They totally freaked out, hugged her and jumped around her. "Tell us more!" They squealed. "Hahah! Well…" and while Oh Ha Ni told them everything about that night, the girls got even more excited. "Oh my god! My boyfriend always tickled me in bed! Seung Jo likes you" Go Min stated. "What? No way, he just wanted to teach me a lesson" She said. "I was teasing him so I guess I deserved it" She added. Joo Ri and Go Min exchanged glances, both with a huge grin on their face. "What?" Ha Ni asked, noticing the communication between them. "Oh nothing" Go Min said, and they giggled.

They entered the classroom, and Seung Jo could notice from the smiles on their faces that it had been settled. He was glad she did it. "Sorry, we were.." "Yeah yeah, just sit down" He said, and the girls went obediently to their seats. During class Seung Jo noticed Joo Ri and Go Min grinning at him all the time, and sometimes even raising their eyebrows at him. What the hell.

* * *

Oh Ha Ni turned in surprise when she heard the door open. She was in Seung Jo's room to get her stuff together, since she was moving back into her own room again. "You're early" She said. "Yeah, I thought I had to correct the homework, but like I expected…" He smiled a cute smile. "No one made it. Well, a few did.." He added after a pause while Ha Ni giggled. "But most part of the class didn't do their homework. So I told them to finish it by tomorrow. You're moving back?" Seung Jo felt disappointed, but of course he wouldn't let her notice that. "Yeah, I talked with them, we're still friends" Ha Ni smiled. "Good" Seung Jo turned and wanted to walk to the fridge to get a snack, when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. "Hey…" He turned his head to look behind, and glanced at Ha Ni who was embracing him from behind. "Thank you" She said with a smile. Her grip slowly loosened and Seung Jo turned to face her. "Oh, sorry" She said with an embarrassed blush, and she quickly let go of him. "No problem" He said, and he was surprised when his hands moved up and held her shoulders. There was a moment of silence, and Ha Ni could feel her heart pound as they stared into each other's eyes. However, the moment was ruined by the door that suddenly opened.

"Baek Seung Jo, sorry but-" Seung Jo quickly let go of Ha Ni and they looked at the door in surprise. A young , handsome man was standing there, holding the door open. "I wanted to ask if you can give me the key of…" The young man stared at the couple and blinked. "Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you!" He said. "No problem, you didn't interrupt anything" Seung Jo said, scratching his head carelessly. "But I wouldn't mind if you knocked next time" He added. "Yeah sorry" The man said. "So, the key of what?" Seung Jo asked, but the teacher didn't seem to be paying attention to him. He was glancing over his shoulder with surprised eyes, and when Seung Jo looked behind again, he saw that Ha Ni was staring back.

"Oh Ha Ni?" He brought out, his voice full with disbelief. "Jung Soon" Ha Ni replied with wide eyes, finally recognizing him. Seung Jo looked from Ha Ni to his colleague, and then back to Ha Ni. "You know each other?" He asked, but both Oh Ha Ni and Jung Soon-Chun, said nothing.


	11. Chapter 11: First love

**AN: Don't get confused now, get yourself ready for some time jumps. From now on you'll read some flashbacks, regarding Oh Ha Ni's youth. **

**With that I mean the time she went to her old school as the smart Oh Ha Ni.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Seven years ago…**

"_Oh Ha Ni!" Ha Ni looked up at the lovely bright smile that greeted her everyday. "Soon Chun! Good morning" She said with a blush. Jung Soon Chun was an apprentice at their school, and would help out her teacher with work, and sometimes teach the class himself. He was seven whole years older than her, but despite all that, she loved him. "Good morning! Silly smarty ass Oh Ha Ni!" One of her classmates greeted her, followed by the loud and roaring laughing from the class, which she heard far too often. "Hey! Quit that!" Jung Soon Chun was the only one who seemed to like Oh Ha Ni. Even the teacher was annoyed by her intelligence, and was trying to move her to a different class. Soon Chun however, had protested to this and stated how intelligence is something good to be proud of. In the end Oh Ha Ni was allowed to stay. Oh Ha Ni was happy to be able to stay by Soon Chun's side._

"_So, how was your day?" Soon Chun asked. He and Oh Ha Ni used to hang out together after school, since Ha Ni's father was always at work, so she would be lonely. Aside from that they loved each other's presence. The little girl smiled at him. "It was fun! I was glad to learn something today that I didn't know yet" She said and she giggled. Soon Chun smirked, she was so cute. "And what was that?" He asked while they sat down on a bench. He was always interested in this little girl. She was so smart, yet so unsure, shy and abnormally cute. Despite her age he had always the feeling he was talking to a girl his age. "I learned that a number of Koreans in Germany were suspected of spying for the North, and they were tortured to extract false confessions, and six were sentenced to death. That's cruel isn't it?" Soon Chun laughed. "School is dangerous for you, you shouldn't get any smarter than that!" He laughed, patting her head. Ha Ni giggled. "As long as you're with me, I'll always be happy, even if everyone kept bullying me" She said with a proud smile, and Soon Chun blushed against his will. "Of course, I'll always be your friend" He said. "And don't pay attention to those kids, they're just jealous of you" He smiled at her and noticed she was getting shy again. "Thanks, Soon Chun!" She smiled the smile he always loved to see. "Just keep smiling like that, always" He patted her head again._

* * *

"The key of what?" Seung Jo asked. He was getting annoyed by the awkward moment. Oh Ha Ni and his colleague kept staring at each other, and he had a negative feeling about this. "Ehh sorry" Soon Chun said, shaking his head. "The key of the locker in your classroom. See, It's my old classroom and I need some work that's in that locker" He explained. Seung Jo stared at him. "I lost my key" Soon Chun added, realizing what Seung Jo's look tried to say. "I see, well, here it is" He took a key from his pocket and threw it to him. "Thanks" Soon Chun said, and he glanced at Oh Ha Ni, who glanced back. "Tomorrow…" He said, his index finger pointed at her, and he paused while Oh Ha Ni studied him with a questioned look. "The usual?" He asked her. She raised her eyebrows. "The usual" She repeated with a smile. Soon Chun left, and Oh Ha Ni continued packing her stuff. Seung Jo was very confused about this, but no way was he going to ask her about this…

* * *

"_The usual?" Oh Ha Ni looked up from her desk at Soon Chun's handsome face. She giggled and replied: "The usual". They always said this whenever they wanted to hang out together after school. It meant that they would wait at the school doors for each other, and then go someplace to hang out. People used to think they were brother and sister because they were often together. They didn't mind though, because if would be even weirder if they would find out they were not related at all. _

"_You're early" Soon Chun arrived at the school doors and patted Ha Ni's head. "Of course, I'm always earlier than you. I don't have a class to take care of" She said with a smile. "I don't take care of the class, I just help out" Soon Chun said. "I think you would be a better teacher" Ha Ni said. "Thanks" He patted the girl's head again and took her hand. "So, where shall we go?" "I don't mind"._

* * *

"You're early" Oh Ha Ni looked up and saw Soon Chun arriving. She had already been waiting at the school doors since class had already ended. She felt a weird feeling; this was so nostalgic. She smiled. "I'm a student, and you're a teacher. Of course I'm early" He stood still in front of her for a moment. They stared at each other, and Oh Ha Ni felt color rise to her cheeks, as well as tears in her eyes. "Soon Chun" She said, trying to hide a sob. Soon Chun suddenly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her. "My Oh Ha Ni, finally…" Ha Ni wrapped her arms around him and cried, while Soon Chun stroked her head. Both unaware of another presence nearby. Seung Jo had always hated spying on people, but this time his curiosity was killing him. However, the feeling he had now was worse than curiosity.

* * *

"_Ha Ni? I'm sorry I'm late!" Soon Chun yelled, panting as he arrived at the school doors. The girl sat there on the ground, leaning against the wall, sleeping. "How…" Mumbled Soon Chun. "How should I tell you something, that might break your heart?" He bent down in front of her. He felt bad for having feelings for a girl this young. He felt bad for not being able to express this feeling. He felt bad about her being so young, so possibly not being able to love him back like he loved her. And he felt bad about that one thing that was going to tear them apart. He had to leave. His parents are moving out for his father's work, and he has to come with them. No way, he couldn't tell her that. "Ha Ni…" She woke up and looked him in his eyes. "Sorry I'm late. Come on, let's hang out" – for the last time, was what he thought and urged to say, but didn't. They went to the park and sat down on a bench to do what they usually did. Chat, relax, they had always been together the past few weeks. He was going to miss her so much. _

_When the day was over they had to say goodbye. Of course Ha Ni thought it was just like usual, but he knew better. This was farewell. "You look sad" She said, and Soon Chun forced a smile. "Of course, I'm always sad when I have to leave you" He said, causing a sweet smile to appear on Ha Ni's face. "Me too… Can I have a kiss?" She suddenly asked, and Soon Chun blushed. He stared at her questioningly and Ha Ni repeated her question. "Can I have a kiss?" Soon Chun swallowed and placed his hand on her shoulder. He slowly leaned in. This girl was ten years old, he was seventeen. This girl probably didn't even know how much he loved her, and was too young to love him back. She probably just meant a friendly kiss, he couldn't steal her first kiss now. He softly and gently kissed her cheek and pulled back. Ha Ni blushed and brought her hand to her cheek. "Thank you!" She smiled and waved. "See you tomorrow!" And she left. See you tomorrow, he wished. But Soon Chun had underestimated her. Little did he realize that he wasn't talking about just a normal young girl, but about the intelligent Oh Ha Ni who had developed greatly in intelligence, as well as emotions. Of course she was able to love him back. But that was something he would never find out._

* * *

"The next morning I came to school, you were just gone! You left! How could you do that?" Oh Ha Ni said and Soon Chun flinched. "I didn't have the courage to tell you" He said. "What?" Ha Ni felt her cheeks getting red. "But you did have the courage to break my heart! To leave me with hundreds of questions! You didn't even say goodbye! You didn't try to get in contact with me!" She attacked him. "It's complicated!" He yelled. "Thanks to you, my life is complicated!" Ha Ni yelled back, but immediately brought her hand to her mouth, regretting she said that. The look he gave her asked for explanation. "After you left, the bullying increased. I was moved out of the class after all, and got even more bullied in my new class. I couldn't stay there, so my father and I had decided to move someplace else to build a new life" She said. "A new life?" Soon Chun repeated. "Since then, I wouldn't go through life being smart again. I pretended I was stupid, and got myself in the lowest class ever" She explained, and Soon Chun's jaw dropped. "I made new friends, and got a whole new and better life" Oh Ha Ni smiled.

"I came back" Soon Chun said. "What?" Ha Ni looked surprised. "I came back for you! I missed you so much, right that same year I returned. But you had already left" He covered his eyes with his hand. "I was too late" Ha Ni felt pity as she looked at him. "I loved you, Oh Ha Ni" He said. "I loved you too" He looked up at her, surprised. Seung Jo sighed and left. He couldn't handle any more of this, he had heard enough.

"I loved you very much… but now…" Ha Ni paused. "You love Baek Seung Jo" Soon Chun said, and she blushed in response. "Yes…" Soon Chun smiled. "I see, I hope he loves you back. You deserve all happiness I could wish someone" He said, and Ha Ni felt tears again. "Can I have a hug?" Soon Chun asked, and Ha Ni nodded before running in his arms. "My little sister I lost ten years ago. I'm glad we've met again" He said, and Oh Ha Ni smiled and tightened the embrace. "Me too…"

* * *

**To be continued. I'll try my best to update asap! 3 Please R&R ^^**


	12. Chapter 12: Lost hope

**AN: Three new chapters ! Woah! I noticed this story was getting quite long, so I felt like I had to slowly work towards an ending,**

**so that's what I'm doing now. Thanks for reading until now!**

* * *

"WHAT IS THIS?" Oh Ha Ni yelped. She, Go Min and Joo Ri were standing at the announcements board, together with a huge crowd. On the board was a picture of her embracing Soon Chun the previous day. "Who took this?" She quickly took the picture from the board. "Oh Ha Ni" Joo Ri and Go Min said slowly but teasingly. "Is there something you need to tell us?" They asked. "Well-" They suddenly looked around and noticed there were more pictures of them spread around the school. People were pointing at her, and she looked up when she heard the familiar voice of Soon Chun. "What's going on here?" He asked, and he saw Oh Ha Ni standing in the center of attention. All heads turned to him and he looked around with raised eyebrows. Oh Ha Ni felt very uneasy and heard people whispering and mumbling about her.

"I heard she also stayed the night in Baek Seung Jo's room, is that true?"

"What? She fixed two teachers?"

"What a slut!"

Soon Chun sighed and grasped one of the pictures. "Who did this?" He bellowed, holding the picture in the air. The crowd was abnormally silent. "If the person who did this won't be honest and tell me today, I'll have extreme measures when I _do_ find out who did this. Spreading rumors like this, disgusting" He put the picture in his pocket and motioned they had to leave to their classrooms. Oh Ha Ni looked up at him and he looked back. "I'm sorry" He said but she shook her head. "It's okay" She smiled and he smiled back. "Alright, go to your classrooms" He said one more time, and they separated. "I'll tell you later about this" She mumbled and the girls nodded. Her smile had already disappeared. This was not okay at all!

* * *

"I see, so that's how it is…" The girls were at the same bench again, and Oh Ha Ni had explained everything. "Geez, your life is quite complicated" Go Min said wide-eyed. "Yeah, like a TV series!" They laughed and Oh Ha Ni joined, but she wasn't actually really laughing. She was really worried; she and Seung Jo hadn't had eye contact during class, not even once. It looked like he was avoiding her. Could it be, because of the picture? No way.

"Look at her"

"Yeah, she's a total slut"

"How pathetic"

"Ewww"

"Why those two handsome teachers?"

"Wonder who's next victim"

Oh Ha Ni felt terrible. She was walking through the school and she felt this awful feeling of déjà vu. People talking behind her back, insulting her, the glares, it was horrible. She was glad when she finally reached the classroom. "Seung Jo" He looked up from his desk at her. "Ehm…" She looked away, why felt it so awkward to look him in the eyes now? "Ehm… about Soon Chun…" "I know already" He interrupted her and Ha Ni looked up in surprise. "Know what? It's not what you think!" She protested, and Seung Jo sighed. Everyone just saw the picture, but he, Seung Jo heard the conversation. 

_"I loved you, Oh Ha Ni" "I loved you too" _They were talking about the past, but that picture proved to him that there still had to be playing something between those two. He sighed and grabbed the papers he was working on. "Seung Jo, I wanted to say, there's nothing –" "– why bother explaining yourself to me?" He suddenly barked and Oh Ha Ni fell silent, looking at him with big eyes in shock. They stared in each other's eyes, but Oh Ha Ni couldn't find the warmth in his eyes he had the previous days. He was back to the cold and mean Baek Seung Jo again. "Yeah…" Seung Jo was surprised when she seemed to fake a smile. "Why am I even bothering?" She said, still smiling. _"Because I love you, Seung Jo, that's why!" _If she only could say that to him. If she only had the courage to say that to him! But the fear of being rejected for the second time was taking over control; she couldn't tell him her feelings now he suddenly seemed to be back to the old Seung Jo. The Seung Jo that wasn't nice and would never love her back.

"Never mind" She walked away, leaving Seung Jo behind. He wanted to stop her, grab her, hold her, but it had finally been confirmed that he was too late. The passionate feelings she had for him long ago, weren't possibly there anymore. For the first time he thought of himself as an idiot. He had gathered hope, the past few days. He thought the way Oh Ha Ni acted, was because she loved him. Thinking back about it, Oh Ha Ni had always been like that. She always hugged and teased her friends, and there he went, thinking she loved him. What a fool.

All the hope Oh Ha Ni had gathered the past few days, all the hope of Seung Jo loving her back, it felt like it was shred to pieces by that one cold look he had given her. She sobbed a few times and then wiped the tears away. Ah well, it couldn't be helped. She had been rejected before anyway. "Oh Ha Ni?" She looked up and saw Soon Chun approaching her. "Soon Chun! Hey.." She quickly wiped her eyes with her sleeve, but Soon Chun already took her wrist and moved her hand away to look at her teary face. "You're crying! I know, it's something terrible they did" He said as he gently wiped her tears away. "It's not that" Ha Ni sobbed. "I just.. I thought.. these days, I had hope! I thought I had a chance of Seung Jo loving me back but… now…" She cried again and Soon Chun hugged her. "Doesn't he?" He asked while caressing her head gently. "He – he acted so mean towards me just now" Ha Ni sobbed. "Just like he always did" She sighed and leaned her head against Soon Chun's chest as he comforted her. "I think –" Soon Chun started, but they were interrupted by a sound and quickly looked, but saw no one. "I think I should just go" Oh Ha Ni said as she quickly pulled back, and she smiled at Soon Chun. "Take care, and please don't worry, it'll be okay" Soon Chun said as he waved her goodbye. "Thanks, I will!" she answered.

Around the corner was Seung Jo, the cause of the sound they just heard. He was on his way back to the dorm but when he saw a very disturbing scene: Oh Ha Ni in Soon Chun's arms, he had quickly turned around to hide behind the corner. They weren't allowed to see him. He sighed and turned to walk the same way back to the classroom when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Baek Seung Jo! What are you doing here?" Soon Chun asked with a happy face. "Nothing" He replied. He shrugged the hand off and as fast as he could he walked back. "Hey! Wait!" Soon Chun yelled but he was already far away.

* * *

Instead of going back to her dorm room, Oh Ha Ni went to the bench where she had been able to talk to Seung Jo, where the happy moments with him had started. She quickly glanced at the window but saw that the classroom was empty. Then she sat down on the bench with a smile. It seemed so long ago that Seung Jo was sitting there next to her. Maybe he was just acting nice to her because he pitied her, and now he probably found out that Soon Chun was by her side, he didn't care anymore. Now she had someone else to pity her and he could go back to acting mean again. Ha Ni sighed. She was such a fool for believing he actually liked her…

"Look who we have here!" Oh Ha Ni looked up and saw a group of old classmates approaching her. She got up from the bench and backed away. How had they found her? "What do you think you're doing miss Oh Ha Ni? Being all close to both Soon Chun and Seung Jo" One of the girls said with a bossy face. She looked at the people who were slowly approaching her, causing her to keep backing away. A couple of girls and also a few guys from her old school. The group that also bullied her most at her old school.

"An ugly and nerdy girl like you doesn't deserve to be so close to those men, they're way too handsome for you" The girl said, followed by an evil and girlish laugh. Ha Ni gasped when her back touched the wall so she couldn't back away even more. The group closed her in and she desperately looked around to find a way out, but she couldn't go anywhere now.

"Yeah now you're scared huh? Got anything to say before we teach you a lesson?" One of the guys said with a smirk, and Ha Ni flinched at the words 'teach you a lesson'. "I-it's not what you think… honestly" Ha Ni felt so scared she could hardly speak. The group laughed again. "It's not what we think? _Hah_! You've always been a bad person Oh Ha Ni! From a nerd to a filthy slut, how far can you go? You're so pathetic!" One of the girls said and she walked towards Oh Ha Ni and grabbed her hair. Ha Ni screamed in pain when the girl pulled her hair. "Don't think you're all high and mighty now!" She said and Oh Ha Ni quickly managed to cover her face before everyone started throwing mud and sand at her. When Oh Ha Ni sat on the ground, curled in a ball to hide from all that was thrown at her, they stopped.

"We're done here, do what you wish, just show her how filthy sluts are treated" One of the girls told the guys, and she and the other girls snickered before taking off. Ha Ni trembled with fear as the three guys approached her with evil grins on their faces.


	13. Chapter 13: Mutual

"Kya!" One of the guys had grabbed her wrist with painful force and pinned her down, as one of the others grabbed her ankles and stretched her legs out. "Let go of me!" Ha Ni struggled but the guy sat down on her legs, straddling her, while two others held down her arms. "Stop it!" Ha Ni cried, tears forming in her eyes. "Isn't this what all sluts dream of?" The guy on top of her said with an evil smile, and Oh Ha Ni's eyes widened in fear. "N-n-no please! Please let me go! I'm not a slut! There's nothing between me and Soon Chun! Or –or Seung Jo! It's a misunderstanding!" she cried, but the guys just ignored her pleas.

The fourth guy who was just standing beside them was filming the scene with the camera on his phone, with a nasty grin on his face. "I'm serious! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Oh Ha Ni started screaming and crying for help. But it was after school, behind the school building, no one was there. "Shut her up" Ha Ni shut her eyes tightly when one of the hands roughly covered her mouth, hurting her. Her mind went blank, she was so scared and helpless, she couldn't do anything to fight them off. She felt how her shirt got ripped to pieces, she couldn't even remember how and when her skirt had disappeared. But the cold wind on her bare legs confirmed it for her. She felt like she was going to faint and she wished she would, so she wouldn't have to be aware of what was happening to her.

"If we'd known you had such a nice body, we would've taken advantage of you when you were still that dirty nerd!" The filming guy laughed, and Ha Ni moaned in pain when the guy on top of her bit her neck, while he rubbed her thighs with his hands. The guys who were holding her arms down, had removed her bra, and were doing things to her she didn't know what to think of, except for _horrible_. It was embarrassing, painful and weird. She shut her eyes again and tried desperately to escape when she felt how the guy on top of her started to slowly remove the last piece of clothing, her panties. "She managed to shake the hand from her mouth and screamed one more time. "LET ME GO! HELP!" She screamed, and just then a hand grabbed the guy on top of her at his collar and threw him away.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ha Ni looked and cried with relief. Both Seung Jo and Soon Chun were standing there. Seung Jo gasped when he caught a glimpse of the naked form that was on the ground. He and Soon Chun only realized just now that the girl was Oh Ha Ni. Their eyes widened and they looked at the guys sitting beside her who still had their hands on her body. Seung Jo quickly closed his eyes but realized there was no time to count till ten. Anger was overflowing, he lost control over his body and before he knew it he was beating the living daylights out of them. "SEUNG JO!" Soon Chun had no time to stop him though, because he had his hands full with two of the other guys. When he realized these guys weren't holding back, he knew there was no other solution than violence. So he and Seung Jo beat the guys up until they were on the ground, covered with bruises and blood.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

"_So here you are! Baek Seung Jo" Seung Jo was in the room for teachers to get some coffee. He was planning to stay at school to correct some more of the work, he didn't feel like bringing it all to his dorm room now. Soon Chun walked in and patted his shoulder. "Why did you run away from me? Ah well, I'm glad you're still here, I wanted to return this to you" He gave him back the key. "Thanks" Seung Jo said and he gave his colleague a cold look before turning away. "Hey!" Seung Jo sighed when Soon Chun turned and followed him. " I was wondering, do you like Oh Ha Ni?" Soon Chun asked. Oh Ha Ni was so sad just now, he had to know if it was true. "Hell no" Seung Jo felt really pissed. Was Soon Chun trying to make a fool of him? Was he teasing him? What an idiot! "Hmm that scene in your room told me something different!" Soon Chun said with a thoughtful expression. "I SAID NO! I DON'T LIKE HER!" Seung Jo barked, immediately regretting it. "Bad temper huh?" Soon Chun grinned. _

_"Just stop following me, I have things to do" Seung Jo said as they finally reached his classroom. "What things to do? There aren't any students here, and you can correct the work at your place right?" Soon Chun asked. "I was planning to correct them here" Seung Jo said, and he set down his coffee on the desk. "I see, well then, good luck" Soon Chun turned and then froze. "I thought you said you'd leave" Seung Jo said when Soon Chun stood there being silent for a few seconds. "What is going on there?" Seung Jo looked at the window that Soon Chun was looking at. They both narrowed their eyes. "Damn, those guys are molesting a girl!" And before they knew it they were both running towards the door. _

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

The guy gasped when Seung Jo stepped on his phone, destroying it. "We'll get you four later, now GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" The guys stumbled away, and the teachers quickly went to the still naked and trembling Oh Ha Ni. She was still in the same position as the guys left her, her naked body uncovered, and tears still streaming down her face. "Oh Ha Ni…" Seung Jo quickly took off his blouse and covered her bare chest with it, while Soon Chun quickly fixed her panties and skirt with a slight blush. This was pretty awkward. Oh Ha Ni had lost consciousness in the meanwhile.

"Take her to your place, she needs care" Soon Chun said, and Seung Jo looked at him. "Why don't you take her, aren't you seeing each other?" Seung Jo said annoyed. Soon Chun blinked a few times, looking at Seung Jo questioningly before he laughed out loud. "Hahaha! What – you fell for the pictures that were spread around? And you're jealous? Hahaha!" He laughed, and Seung Jo felt himself blush against his will. "I didn't! I just.." Now he really felt embarrassed. "Are you worried?" Soon Chun asked, and Seung Jo looked away. "Don't worry" Soon Chun smiled and Seung Jo looked back in surprise. "We're not. We once loved each other, without knowing it was mutual. But yesterday…" Soon Chun smiled but seemed hurt. "She told me she loves you, Baek Seung Jo" Seung Jo didn't show reaction, but there was some kind of explosion inside of him. "I wanted one last hug from her, I still love her as my little sister. Maybe if I would have met her earlier we could have been dating…" He smiled again, this time a more honest one. "But we can't control how things go right?" Seung Jo still couldn't say anything, he was too surprised.

"So, I'll leave her to you" Soon Chun got up and walked away. He finally turned one more time. "I'll take care of those guys, they won't get away with this easily, those brats!" He then left, leaving Seung Jo alone with the unconscious Oh Ha Ni. He carefully lifted her and walked to his dorm, Soon Chun's words repeating in his head. Oh Ha Ni… loved him? Was this a joke? He looked down surprised when Ha Ni moved her head against his chest, mumbling "Seung Jo…" he couldn't help but smile now, had he just been worried over nothing?

He really was a fool.


	14. Chapter 14: Passion

**AN: Enjoy! :3 I still have to think how I'll continue it but it sure is close to an ending.**

**My inspiration is back at its lowest level again, so please have patience ^^  
**

* * *

Oh Ha Ni slowly opened her eyes and gazed around. Slowly she started recognizing the room. "Wah!" She sat up straight and looked around even more. She was in Seung Jo's room! She looked at the clock, it was already evening. She then remembered all the things that had happened to her that day. She hugged her chest and sighed in relief. It was all over. "Hmm?" She sniffed. Something smelled good! "You're awake?" Seung Jo appeared from the kitchen with a bowl for her. "I cooked you something" He mumbled, handing her the bowl. "Th-thank you…" Oh Ha Ni took the bowl and nervously ate, while Seung Jo sat down on a chair at the table, a few feet away from her. "It's good" She said softly. "Are you okay?" Seung Jo asked, ignoring her compliment, and Ha Ni nodded while she still ate the food nervously.

"Thank you" Seung Jo looked up at her. "Thank you, for saving me" She smiled a weak smile. "I'm glad you're okay" He smiled back. Oh Ha Ni finished eating and went out of bed to place the bowl on the table. Only then she realized she was only wearing a big T-shirt, it probably belonged to Seung Jo. "Kya!" She blushed and pulled it down to cover her bottom. She wasn't wearing bottoms, only her panties. "Y-you.." She blushed even more and looked up at him with big eyes and a red face. "I had to, okay? I had to change your clothes" Seung Jo barked with a red face. "That's so embarrassing!" Ha Ni said, covering her cheeks with her hands and shaking her head nervously. "Whatever!" Seung Jo couldn't help but blush. "I saw you naked already so-" this earned him a pillow in his face. "What the-!" He barked. "You pervert!" Ha Ni screamed. "Pervert? ME? I couldn't help it! What'd you rather have, me seeing you naked or getting raped by those punks?" He yelled, and Oh Ha Ni fell silent. "I know…" She looked at her feet, still blushing. "I _am_ grateful… but it's so… embarrassing" She fidgeted with the T-shirt and nervously moved back towards the bed. She jumped on it and pulled the blankets over her head. How cute, Seung Jo thought.

"Oh Ha Ni" He said as he walked towards the bed. He tugged the blankets away and saw Ha Ni curled in a ball on his bed. He blushed against his will, she looked so cute, and Soon Chun's words were still in his head. _"She told me she loves you, Baek Seung Jo"_ He leaned down, causing Ha Ni to flinch, her eyes shut. Although they immediately shot back open when she felt his fingers tickle the sensitive areas on her sides and tummy. "KYaaaahahahahaa don't!" She laughed and she rolled away. Seung Jo climbed on the bed and tickled her some more until she was panting from laughing so much. "I'm sorry" Oh Ha Ni looked up in surprise at his words. "Eh?" Did he just apologize? She looked at him questioningly. "I just wanted to see you laugh" Ha Ni blushed at this. "You sure you're okay? Soon Chun will take on those guys" Seung Jo said uneasily. "Y-yeah.. I'm fine" They looked in each other's eyes intensely. Then Seung Jo leaned in and… kissed her. Ha Ni's eyes widened and as reflex she wanted to pull back, but Seung Jo's hand was faster and was behind her, holding the back of her head, deepening the kiss. Forgetting the embarrassment of being exposed to him in nothing but a big T-shirt, Ha Ni answered the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Before she actually could realize it she was in an exciting make out session with Seung Jo. His tongue had entered her mouth and Ha Ni moved her hands through his hair.

When he pulled back for a moment to look her in the eyes, she realized what just happened. "W-w-w-wha-what! You kissed – we – _we_ kissed – wah –" She totally freaked out, but Seung Jo just grabbed her and kissed her once more. "If you'd let me, I'd kiss you whenever I want to" He said when he pulled back. "Oh Ha Ni, I… I think I…" Damn, why was it so hard to confess? He felt an annoying pain in his chest, thinking about how Ha Ni must have felt when she confessed to him, and how bluntly he had turned her down. "I think… I love you" He finally managed to say. Oh Ha Ni looked at him with big eyes, obviously surprised. "Is this a dream?" She slowly brought out. Seung Jo moved some hair from her face. "It's real. Do you love me too?" The inner Seung Jo's were desperately fighting each other, this was so uncool! Right? He watched her cheeks getting even more color, and her lips slowly curled in a sweet smile. "Yes, I love you very much, Seung Jo" She finally said. Seung Jo's hand found her cheek, and he guided her towards him to kiss her again. Their lips brushed softly against each other before the kiss turned into another passionate one. Ha Ni felt how she was suddenly down on the bed with Seung Jo on top of her. All the desires that had been imprisoned inside Seung Jo could be satisfied now. He couldn't control himself anymore and just wished that he wasn't scaring her. He ran his hands over her body, rubbing her bare thighs. He started kissing her neck while his hands slowly moved under the huge T-shirt. Ha Ni felt that she wasn't wearing a bra and squirmed around, but his hands just moved further upwards and gently touched them. Ha Ni blushed and they looked at each other. "Am I allowed to see you naked once more?" Seung Jo smiled and Ha Ni blushed even more. "Y-yes…" She lifted her arms so he could take off her shirt easily. He attacked her body with kisses while his hands explored every area, finding sensitive areas and areas that made her moan and arch her back. All what Seung Jo did to her made up for all the horrible things those guys did to her. Seung Jo was so gentle, careful, and he made her feel so good. Whenever she felt embarrassed he would just smile at her and tell her it was okay.

That night he made love to her with so much passion and love, that Ha Ni couldn't even realize that she lost her virginity just now. The pain wasn't as worse as Oh Ha Ni had expected, but maybe it was because Seung Jo was so careful and nice to her. When they were finished Ha Ni was laying half on top of him with her head on his chest, both panting from the stream of passion and pleasure they just had. "Why were you acting so mean, at school" Ha Ni brought out. There was a moment of silence before Seung Jo replied. "I… thought you were seeing Soon Chun" He slowly said.

"You were jealous?" Ha Ni grinned, there was a teasing tone in her voice. "Shut up" Seung Jo squeezed her sides, making her squeal and roll away from him. He laughed and bent over her. They looked at each other's face for a moment, it was a romantic gaze in each other's eyes, not even awkward. Seung Jo caressed a small cut that was on her face, she got it when she was struggling to escape the guys who tried to rape her. "I can never forgive them for what they did to you…" Seung Jo whispered. "I'm glad I was just in time" Oh Ha Ni smiled. Seung Jo was so proud of her, she could still smile so brightly, even when such a horrible thing happened to her that same day. She was his cute, adorable and strong Oh Ha Ni. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her naked form against him. "Your mother will be happy" Ha Ni giggled and leaned her head against his bare chest. "I don't want to think about it" They laughed softly, and then slowly fell asleep together.


	15. Chapter 15: Doubts

**AN: I'm SO sorry everyone _ Final exams are here, keeping me busy,**

**and I really can't find much time to write, or to even get inspiration. People seem to love my story so I'd like to continue it and make it as good as I can ^^**

**I want to make it worth reading 3 Sorry if this chapter is a little bit lame, but I can't do any better right now,.**

**Please understand ~ and wait till I can update again ;D **

* * *

"Oh my god" Ha Ni sat straight up in bed with a naked, sleeping Seung Jo beside her. She covered her cheeks with her hands and her eyes widened. 'Oh my god! I had sex. My innocence was taken so suddenly. We weren't even dating! We didn't even use protection! We're not married yet!' All these thoughts were flying through her head, and a sudden feeling of regret came up. Of course she had a great night, Seung Jo was wonderful. But what were they thinking? Getting so caught up in the moment, how careless! "Ha Ni?" Seung Jo woke up and looked at her. "Is there something wrong?" He asked. "Eh, no! No! Nothing! I think – eh I have to go to the bathroom.. you know.. change" She quickly jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom. After she had done all what was needed she returned, fully dressed.

"Seung Jo" She suddenly said, and Seung Jo who was changing clothes looked at her in response. "We didn't use… you know…" Ha Ni mumbled with a blush. "I know… I just realized it as well" Seung Jo answered uneasily. "That was so careless! We should've considered twice before doing something like that! We weren't even officially dating yet!" Ha Ni said with an upset tone in her voice. "You sound like you regret it!" Seung Jo replied, his voice raising. "I do!" The words rolled out and she immediately regretted she said that. She could tell Seung Jo was upset because of this. "No, I don't mean it like that!" She quickly said but Seung Jo shook his head. "You're right that we should've considered, but what can we do now? It's too late now isn't it?" The atmosphere was a little tense and Oh Ha Ni didn't know what to say. "I don't know, Seung Jo. I'm just really confused right now. Tonight, was it love or passion?" There was a moment of silence before Seung Jo answered. "What do you mean, are you doubting my words? My feelings?" He asked with a hurt expression.

"_No_!"

"Then what is it?"

Another moment of silence followed and Ha Ni still didn't know what to think or say right now. She just didn't know an answer to that question. "I'm sorry" She quickly went to the door and left.

Why was this happening? Why was she feeling like this, while she had to feel like the happiest girl in the world? Maybe it was fear. It was just too good to be true that Seung Jo actually loved her. Was it like he said? Was she really doubting him? "ARGHH!" She grunted, shaking her head. "Oh Ha Ni?" Jung Soon Chun came towards her. "Soon Chun! What brings you here? This place, this time" Ha Ni greeted him and he grinned. "I was about to visit Seung Jo's room, I knew he would take care of you after what happened yesterday, so I wanted to visit to see how you're doing but…" He studied Oh Ha Ni. "You seem to be doing fine? Ah well I don't know what to think about that grunt just now, but you seem lively like always" Soon Chun said with a gentle smile and Ha Ni blushed. Why did he have to see such an embarrassing moment! "Is something bothering you? That what happened yesterday?" Soon Chun asked her. Ha Ni was glad that he was so concerned, but no way could she tell him what was _really_ bothering her. "Ehm yeah…" She said uneasily. "You know you can always talk to me, right" Soon Chun said as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thanks Soon Chun" Ha Ni smiled at him, but then looked shocked when he leaned in. She flinched but then felt how he picked her phone out of her pocket. "Eh?" She looked at him in surprise. After a brief moment he gave her back her phone. "I added my phone number, so you can call me anytime when you want to talk. Okay?" He patted her head and walked away.

Seung Jo who wanted to go after Ha Ni saw the whole scene from a distance. He didn't know what they were saying, but he couldn't help but still feel jealous. He sighed and returned to his room. Never mind.

* * *

"Oh Ha Ni! Where have you been?" Joo Ri said when she entered their room. "We were so worried! What happened?" Go Min asked. Oh Ha Ni didn't feel like telling them how she had been saved just in time, or else she'd been raped very badly. She did want to tell them about the whole Seung Jo thing. Maybe they had some advice for her. "Well…" She started, and she sat down. "I have to tell you something" She said, and the girls quickly sat down too. Ha Ni slowly started telling the story, sometimes interrupted by gasps, squeals or other reactions.

When she was finished she sighed. "So, what do you think?" She asked. "Hmm I can understand your confusion and doubts… but also try thinking about how Baek Seung Jo might feel" Go Min said. "But about that, he is a guy after all. Guys have desires. What if it was indeed passion and not love?" Joo Ri said. "We're not really common with this, so I don't really know what to say to you Ha Ni" Go Min said. "That's okay" Ha Ni smiled at her friends.

Since it was weekend, the girls wanted to go shopping, but Ha Ni didn't feel like it so she told them to go without her. When she was alone in her room, she browsed through her phone and found Soon Chun's number. Maybe she should try calling him, would it be alright for her to tell him? And ask him for advice? It would be really awkward. But he was a guy after all, maybe he could take away her insecurities. She sighed nervously before she pressed the ''call'' button.

In the meanwhile Seung Jo was sitting in his room, on his bed. He had his face buried in his hands and gave a stressful sigh.

''Geez… that Ha Ni… what should I do with you?" He mumbled to himself.


	16. Chapter 16: Girlfriend

**AN: Everyone, I'm so so soooooooo sorry about the huge delay T_T I always wanted to continue this story, I really did but I just had this thing you can call a writers block x3 I finally managed to make this chapter, but I still have to think a lot about how to continue. Thank you all sooo much for all the reviews, it really means a lot to me, thanks to you all, this new chapter is up now ^^ **

**I hope you'll still enjoy reading my story! 3**

* * *

''So, you wanted to see me?'' Ha Ni looked up and saw Soon Chun arriving. She had called him and asked if he wanted to meet at the school gates. ''Yes'' Ha Ni nodded. ''I wanted to talk with you about something'' She said, and Soon Chun smiled. ''Well let's first go somewhere, this isn't a very good place'' He took her hand like they used to in the past, and they went towards town. They went somewhere inside where Soon Chun bought them a drink. When they were finally settled at a table for two with their drinks, Ha Ni wanted to start the subject. But now she thought about it, it was really, _really_ embarrassing to talk about it. Especially with a guy! How was she even going to bring it up?

''Uhmm.. you know..'' She blushed like crazy. ''Yes?" He looked at her, interested, what made her even more nervous. ''Last night…'' She started. Okay it was a beginning! ''Seung Jo confessed to me'' She mumbled nervously, and Soon Chun raised his eyebrows. ''Really? Good for him! And?'' ''Well of course I love him too, I told him so. We got kinda lovey-dovey and…'' Ha Ni paused. ''And…?'' Soon Chun asked, smiling. ''We… actually… did… _it_'' The last words were whispers, but she could read from his expression that he understood. ''What? Really? Woah, never expected that from you Oh ha Ni! Geez, you're so mature already'' Soon Chun said, his eyes big with disbelief, but with a huge grin on his face. ''It was my first time, but this morning… I started having doubts'' Ha Ni said. ''Doubts?'' Soon Chun asked. Ha Ni nodded with a sad face. ''What I mean is, it all went so fast! We weren't officially dating yet, we had only confessed our feelings. Putting that aside, we didn't even use…'' She blushed but no more words were needed to make herself understandable, Soon Chun already understood very well. ''I see, well I can understand that you're confused now'' He started. ''But what are you saying now, are you doubting that Seung Jo really loves you?'' He asked. ''Well yeah.. sorta… I mean, wasn't it all just passion tonight? Normally it would be like, a couple dating for a few weeks, slowly building up and then at some point… _that_'' Ha Ni explained vaguely, but Soon Chun could understand her. ''Well that's true but…'' Soon Chun paused. ''Sometimes things can take very unexpected turns. But that doesn't have to mean that Seung Jo's feelings aren't true'' Soon Chun said. ''I know, there are guys who see sex'' – Ha Ni blushed at the sudden use of the word – ''like something just to do for fun, to play around, whenever they want to, and with any cute or sexy girl they like. But I know Seung Jo is not like one of those. For guys like me, and like him, it has something special and deep, something that makes the bond between a couple even stronger…'' Soon Chun explained uneasily. "It's hard to find a good timing for it, actually you can't find it, it just happens" He said, and Ha Ni nodded. "I see"

There was a moment of silence, and Ha Ni let Soon Chun's words sink in, before she buried her face in her hands. "Maybe you're right, and now, maybe I ruined it all!" She said. "What did you say to him?" Soon Chun asked, but Ha Ni shook her head. "I can't say it, I've been horrible…" She said. "Then go apologize" Soon Chun said. "What?" Ha Ni squeaked. "Come on, go and apologize, he'll probably understand if you explain it" Soon Chun said and he smiled at her. "Don't sound like it's all simple like that! But yeah.. maybe I should do that… apologize… it's the least I could do..." She mumbled. She smiled at Soon Chun. "Thanks, Soon Chun" She said gratefully. They finished their drinks and Soon Chun walked her back to the school grounds. "I have to take care of some things, I'll leave you here. Will you be okay?" Soon Chun asked. "Yes, thanks for everything" Ha Ni thanked him and Soon Chun left.

'Hmm.. what to do?' Ha Ni thought as she still stood at the school gates. Go to her own dorm? Or maybe to Seung Jo's? She sighed and leaned against the gate. Then she suddenly noticed Seung Jo standing a few feet away from her, watching her. "WAh! B-B-Baek Seung Jo! How long have you been there!" Ha Ni barked in shock. "All this time, I was waiting until you would notice. Jung Soon Chun did notice me" He said with a smirk, as he slowly approached her. "H-he did?" Ha Ni looked up at him and Seung Jo stared at her. "Oh and a-and Soon Chun and I, that was nothing! You know? We were just –" Ha Ni suddenly panicked, what if he misunderstood? But Seung Jo put his finger to her lips, hushing her. "You don't need to explain" He said. What? Did that mean he didn't care anymore? Ha Ni felt her legs shake a little as she tried to search for the words she wanted to say.

"You know… Seung Jo, I'm sorry!" She even bowed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean everything I said! I was just –" Seung Jo interrupted her by gently making her stand straight again. "I didn't come here to hear an apology" He said. "But you have to know, I was afraid that –" "I also didn't come here to hear an explanation" Seung Jo interrupted her again, and Ha Ni stared at him in confusion before he continued. "Oh Ha Ni…" He suddenly seemed a little bit nervous, but he kept his cool. Ha Ni tried to focus on his word, not trying to be distracted by his hand that was on her shoulder. "Will you please, go out with me?" Seung Jo finally said, and Ha Ni felt like her heart made a big jump. He wasn't even angry about the things she said, he just came here to properly ask her out!

"Yes!" Ha Ni finally said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Yes!" She repeated and she couldn't help from letting herself fall in his arms. "I love you, Seung Jo! " She confessed again. "I love you too, don't doubt my words" Seung Jo said with a straight face as he tightened the embrace. "And I'm sorry about last night. When you were on my bed like that, I couldn't control myself anymore" He said, and he immediately regretted being so honest. "Don't be sorry" Ha Ni said softly. And she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a kiss. "I can't believe I can call myself your girlfriend now" Ha Ni said with her cheeky grin. "Don't get carried awa-" Seung Jo said but was too late. "I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ha Ni screamed happily, and she ran towards his dorm as Seung Jo tried to grab her. "Keep it down!" He hissed, but she stuck her tongue out at him and ran away. "Make me" She teased, and she ran towards the dorms, singing "_I'm his girlfriend, I'm his girlfriend!_" Seung Jo smirked before he went to chase her. Oh Ha Ni was her silly, happy old self again. And her playful character was _really_ defeating his serious character. Oh Ha Ni had a head start on him, but he chased after her anyway. Ha Ni tried to take the elevator but Seung Jo just managed to stop the door from closing. Ha Ni squealed as he pushed her against the wall as the elevator door closed. "You, Oh Ha Ni, make me feel like the biggest child in this world" Seung Jo said, and he crashed down his lips on hers.

While he was passionately savoring her, Oh Ha Ni thought about writing down all kisses she got to share with her lovely Seung Jo. Making out in an elevator could be added to the list! They jumped in shock when they heard the _ping _and quickly let go of each other. They were too slow with letting go though, because one of the other teachers stood at the door with a perplexed expression. "Ehm, I'll take the stairs" He said slowly and he walked away. Seung Jo and Ha Ni looked at each other, both embarrassed, and quickly pressed the button to go to the next floor.

"Somehow I really feel like this summer school isn't necessary anymore. But these dorms with elevators really have something exciting" Ha Ni said, and Seung Jo had to suppress a laugh. "Are you saying you want to stay until the end?" He asked. "I guess. What about you then?" Ha Ni asked. "I am a teacher, do I have a choice?" Seung Jo looked at her and she smiled. "Nope!" She said.


	17. Chapter 17: Field trip

**AN: So, I guess after almost 2 years of absence I'm going to have to continue this story!**

**To everyone who had to wait, I'm very sorry. Once stopped, it's hard to pick it up again. With that thought I kept delaying it and in the end I actually didn't think of continuing. But a couple of people sent me messages, asking me to continue. And this is actually the reason I started writing again :) **

**So I'll try my best to write this story until its end. Once again I'm very sorry for the long wait!**

* * *

"Oh Ha Ni, get up" Ha Ni turned around and buried her face in Seung Jo's pillow. "Hmrhw d'wannaaa" She mumbled. "Remember we're having a field trip today. At this rate you're – we're gonna be late" Seung Jo said. He was already fully dressed and showered. His bag was already packed and he was actually ready to go. "Do I have to?" Ha Ni moaned as she looked up at him with one eye open. Seung Jo sighed. "Were you planning to keep running away? Those guys won't touch you anymore. And you shouldn't care about what the girls say" Seung Jo said, and he pulled the blanket away. Ha Ni squeaked and rolled on her stomach, wrapping her arms around the pillow.

"No!" She protested. Seung Jo gazed at his watch and clicked his tongue. "Fine then" He bent down and clawed at her sides, making her squeal as he tickled her playfully. "Okay okay!" She laughed and she got from the bed, rubbing her sides and still laughing. "That was easy" He said to himself as the bathroom door closed behind her. It had not been their intention to spend the night together, but as things went it just happened.

For a girl she was – fortunately – pretty fast so soon enough they were outside with the others, waiting for the bus. Seung Jo and the other teachers were counting the students while Ha Ni joined her friends. "And where have you been tonight?" Joo Ri asked playfully. Go Min wiggled her eyebrows and Ha Ni blushed. "Ehm…" She started giggling and the girls laughed. "Guess you made up huh" Go Min said, and she gave her friend a playful punch. "Y-yeah" She said. "Girls!" Seung Jo called, and he pointed at the bus. They nodded quickly and joined the other students.

"Hey, where are we going actually?" Joo Ri asked. Ha Ni shrugged in response and Go Min also shook her head. "I don't know. You should know Ha Ni, Seung Jo is a teacher here. Didn't you talk about today's field trip?" She asked. "Hmm no" Ha Ni said, shaking her head. Joo Ri grinned. "You must have been too busy" She said, and she probed Ha Ni in her side with her elbow. "Come on stop it!" She giggled, and Go Min and Joo Ri laughed. "Lookie lookie, who do we have here?" Their laughter died as they looked at the girl who was sitting in the seat in front of them. It was Min Hee. She sat turned around now and leaned her arms on top of her seat as she gave them a bitchy look. "I never knew Nerd Ha Ni was funny" She said, looking them up and down. Min Hee smirked at their surprised faces and her friends laughed out loud. "I never knew that witches still exist" Go Min said, still looking surprised. Ha Ni smirked and Joo Ri giggled. Min Hee frowned, turned around again and mumbled things to her friends. "What a bitch" Joo Ri mumbled, and Ha Ni nodded.

Meanwhile Seung Jo was sitting in the other bus with his colleagues. The one who caught him with Ha Ni the other night kept staring intensely at him, and it was frustrating him to dead. "Are you trying to kill me with your eyes?" He asked dryly. "But – but –" The poor man stuttered. "In the elevator – you – you –" Seung Jo shook his head and placed his hand on the teacher's shoulder, giving him a pitying look. "Maybe you should've controlled yourself with drinking, Kang Joon. In the elevator you say? Are you seeing things?" He then turned his attention back at the newspaper he was reading. The teacher kept staring at him, then blinked his eyes and shook his head in confusion.

They finally arrived at the destination. The students all got out of the buses and sighs and moans could be heard everywhere. "Now what?" Someone whined. They were at the foot of a mountain, and only nature surrounded them. "No zoo?" "No shopping?" "I thought we were going to see the ocean"

The head teacher frowned and pressed his lips together in frustration. Then he started barking. "_You couple of rotten spoiled students!_" The volume of his voice shocked and silenced everyone and the teacher looked at them with a satisfied expression. "No girls and boys. No zoo, no shopping and no ocean. Today we will explore some nature and – " He spread his arms " – we will climb this mountain". The students started whining again, but the teacher didn't need to yell again to silence them. Just the look in his eyes made them all go quiet again. "It's good for you. You'll be able to get some good exercise while we explore the beautiful nature of this part of Korea" He said. He looked at the students and decided not to react to their disappointed faces.

"Now, I will lead you guys. The other teachers will be spread among the group, if there's anything wrong please report it to one of them. I'll ring this bell when we're going to have a break" He said, and he ringed a little bell. "Alright let's go!" He started walking and the students unwillingly followed him. "I had hoped for something better. It's too hot for mountain climbing" Joo Ri mumbled. "If I had known I would've worn better shoes" Go Min whined. Ha Ni looked at her sneakers. She was lucky. While they followed the group she looked around to see if she could catch a glimpse of Seung Jo. But he must have been further away from her.

After an hour they were already exhausted and they were happy when the head teacher rang the bell. "Finally!" Joo Ri sighed as she let herself fall in the grass. "It's quite beautiful here though" Go Min said. She had already given up the whining and enjoyed the view. Ha Ni decided to agree. "Yeah" She said with a nod. "If you enjoy the nature and the view it's really nice Joo Ri" She said. "Too bad about the heat though" Joo Ri continued whining. After the short pause the head teacher roared that they had to start moving again.

"Oh Ha Ni!" Ha Ni stopped walking and looked behind her. Joo Ri and Go Min didn't notice and continued walking. "Min Hee?" She asked. "We have to move on" Ha Ni said with a frown and she wanted to turn away from the bitch again. "But Oh Ha Ni!" Min Hee grabbed her hand and stopped her while the other students all passed them. "Teacher Seung Jo wants to see you. He asked you to come here" She said as she started pulling at her arm. Ha Ni was forced to walk with her while she looked at the group. "But, hey, wait!" She said. "Come on!" Min Hee said, pulling her along.

"Where's Ha Ni?" Seung Jo asked. "Oh Ha Ni?" Go Min asked, and she looked around. "She was with us just now" Joo Ri said. "Seung Jo looked back at the front of the group where he just came from. "Maybe she had to fix her shoelace or something. She'll catch up soon" Go Min said. Seung Jo nodded and decided to stand still and wait for her.

"But we have to keep moving or we'll lose the group" Ha Ni said. She finally managed to pull her arm free and Min Hee turned around. "Seung Jo said it was important" She said with a serious face. "He's a teacher. You'll catch up anyway" She said. "Oh, yeah right" Ha Ni said with a nod. "Where is he?" She asked as she continued walking. Min Hee smirked. "He said he would wait down there. Hurry!" She said, and she headed back for the group. Ha Ni swallowed and walked in the direction she had pointed. What would he want? Naughty thoughts flashed through her head and she blushed and giggled against her will. She took one more step and stood by a tree at the edge of the mountain. "Seung Jo?" She asked. She gazed down and noticed they were pretty high already. "Seung Jo?" She asked again. "Seung J –" Before she could react two strong hands gave her a push. She lost her balance and fell down the cliff, too late to even scream.

Seung Jo frowned when the last students passed him. Did he miss her perhaps? He looked at the group once again. She was wearing a bright red T-shirt. He couldn't have missed her. Or maybe she was walking somewhere in the front with Soon Chun? He shrugged and went after the group again. He then stopped walking after all. A weird feeling in his stomach told him to go back. He sighed and turned back. The weird feeling didn't feel good.


End file.
